Los Últimos Días A Tu Lado
by JeSuisAngel
Summary: Todo inicio tiene un fin, la aventura de Ash en Kalos no es la excepción. Serena tendrá que decirle nuevamente adiós a Ash, esta vez, quizá para siempre. Acompaña a Serena en sus últimos días con Ash y amigos. Amourshipping. Más de 10k views.
1. Celebrate the day

**Hola nuevamente. Tras unos meses de inactividad (bastantes diría yo), les traigo este nuevo fic, tuve un bloqueo de escritor horrible, no saben cuanto sufrí para salir de él, además ahora curso la universidad y, bueno, me comprenderán. En fin, mis problemas no son sus problemas, así que vayamos al grano, bienvenidos a este nuevo fic, espero que me acompañen hasta el final.**

* * *

_**Episodio 1: "Celebrate The Day"**_

Es de noche y no consigo dormir, quizá fue que tomé demasiado café, o quizá solo estoy mintiéndome a mí misma y busco una excusa para no aceptar la verdadera razón por la cual no puedo conciliar el sueño.

…si, es eso.

Ash Ketchum, el chico que conocí hace años en aquel campamento del Profesor Oak, aquel que me ayudó cuando me perdí, cuando por un tonto miedo lastimé mi rodilla, quien me llevó a sus brazos, de quien me enamoré al instante, ese Ash Ketchum del que cuando me despedí en el último día del campamento le pedí a la vida que me permitiera volver a verlo.

Ese mismo, el que ahora comparte una habitación de centro pokémon conmigo y nuestros amigos, que ahora duerme plácidamente, esperando su gran momento, aquél que ahora sé que lleva esperando mucho tiempo.

No puedo creer la suerte que he tenido de que la vida me haya permitido que volviera a mí y que, sin saberlo, casi pierdo cuando saltó desde lo alto de la Torre Prisma para salvar a su Pikachu. Ahora él está aquí y yo también, mis sentimientos son los mismos que hace años.

Creo que es un poco perturbador el hecho de que ahora mismo mis ojos están perdidos en él y que no piensan apartar la vista de él. Están muy ocupados mirando sus alborotados y azabaches cabellos, sus mejillas…sus labios. Solo Arceus sabe las noches que he soñado que sus labios se juntan con los míos, que me dice lo mucho que me ama y que me dice que estaremos juntos por siempre. Pero si debo ser sincera conmigo misma, dudo mucho que ese día llegue, no lo sé, es como si supiera que nunca pasará, que sé que sería muy lindo, pero que no está destinado a pasar, después de todo, quizá sean los últimos días que estaré a su lado y aún no soy capaz de quitarme ese miedo y decirle de una buena vez lo que siento.

Todo esto es un poco triste, no debería pensar de esa forma, debo pensar positivamente, mañana será su gran día, estoy segura de ello…

(...)

_Estadio de la Liga Pokémon de Kalos 9:25 pm_

Siempre supe que este día llegaría, siempre confíe en ti, vamos, sé que lo lograrás.

Damas y caballeros, esto es emocionante, ahora a ambos les queda un solo pokémon, Gardevoir a Diantha y Pikachu a Ash – dice el anunciador – ¿La actual campeona Diantha podrá defender su reinado, o tendremos un nuevo campeón en la persona de Ash Ketchum?

Vamos Ash, ¡tú puedes! – dice la pequeña que está a mi lado, no es ninguna espectadora más, es nuestra amiga Bonnie.

Demuestra porque estás aquí – dijo el hermano de Bonnie, Clemont.

Ash: Vamos Pikachu, hora de show

Pikachu: ¡Pika!

Diantha: Bien Ash, me has sorprendido, ya acabaste con mis otros pokémon, pero no podrás con este que tú ya conoces…Gardevoir, ¡ve!

El pokémon hada salío tras una luz roja.

Diantha: Creo que sabes que es lo que sigue Ash, Gardevoir…¡mega evoluciona!

En uno segundos el pokémon se iluminó por completo, todo mundo veía como cambiaba su forma en una fracción de segundos.

Miren eso, la campeona ha megaevolucinado a su Gardevoir, puede que esto sea todo para Ash – dijo el anunciador – la verdadera final empieza…¡AHORA!

…

¡Señoras y señores!, no se puede ver absolutamente nada en el estadio tras el último choque que han tenido ambos pokémon – decía el anunciador, no exageraba, el polvo se había levantado y no dejaba ver nada, solo se podían ver a Diantha y Ash.

El polvo se está disipando…no puede ser.

Gardevoir no puede continuar, por lo tanto, el ganador de esta batalla y nuevo campeón de la Liga Pokémon de Kalos, es el retador, Ash Ketchum – dijo el referí

El estadio se iluminó de inmediato con fuegos artificiales, las más de 100,000 personas que presenciaban tal evento explotaron en euforia, Kalos tiene un nuevo campéon y ese es él...es Ash.

Bien Ash, lo lograste, eres el nuevo campeón de Kalos, ha sido un honor haber participado en el combate de tu coronación, felicidades – dijo Diantha al acercase a Ash y estirar su brazo – bienvenido a la historia

Gracias Diantha – dijo Ash mientras también estiraba el suyo y le daba un apretón de manos a la ahora excampeona.

Es ahora cuando podemos entrar a la arena a felicitar Ash, es increíble.

Ash, lo lograste – dice Clemont – felicidades

Bonnie, Bonnie feliz – dijo Bonnie mientras brincaba de alegría

Gracias chicos – Ash se ve tan feliz

Ash…, yo…yo…, no sé qué decir, estoy tan feliz por ti.

Gracias Serena, sin tu ayuda no lo hubiera logrado – dijo Ash

¿Sin mi ayuda? – ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir Ash?, no, vamos Serena, contrólate, tienes una piel muy clara, él lo notará, así que por favor contrólate.

Sin tu ayuda y sin la de todos – respondió Ash

Ah Ash, supongo que así está bien, siempre has sido tan despistado. Tanto que nunca te has percadado de lo que, dice Bonnie, es muy obvio.

Tras unos minutos se llamó a Ash al podio para que se le entregara el trofeo que lo acreditaba como campeón de la Liga Kalos.

Damas y caballeros, para otorgar el trofeo de campeón de Kalos, denle la bienvenida a la máxima autoridad en cuanto a investigación Pokémon y también quien dio a nuestro nuevo campeón su primer pokémon. El Profesor Oak – dijo la voz del estadio

Entonces apareció el profesor, traía consigo el trofeo, cuando llegó a estar lo suficientemente cerca de Ash lo felicitó y sin más preámbulos, le entregó el trofeo de campeón.

_ "__Ash Ketchum. Campeón de Kalos #25"_

Lo sabía, siempre lo supe, disfruta tu gran momento Ash, celebra tú día...

(continuará...)

* * *

**Esto ha sido todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado el primer episodio, esperen la continuación. **

**Quiero agradecer nuevamente a quienes han leído "El Festival de Romantis" y han dejado sus reviews y favs, creanme que leerlos me ayudó bastante para poder salir de ese bloqueo de escritor que tenía, si aún no los dejaron espero que lo hagan, porque los responderé personalmente. Tambien espero ansioso sus reviews y favs de este nuevo fic.**

**Un saludo especial para los fans de "Amourshipping - Satoshi x Serena" en Facebook. :)**


	2. Formas de decir adiós

**Hola, ¿que tal? Lamento la demora en subir la continuación, pero tuve algunos problemas que no me dejaban concentrame en la escritura, así que fue algo dificil el poder escribirlo, pero creo que me ha quedado bien, de otra forma no me animaría a publicarla. **

**Me ha pegado un poco que no haya ningún review hasta el momento, pero agradezco mucho sus follows y favs :). En fin, ustedes vinieron a leer la conti y sin más que decir aquí la tienen.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Formas de decir adiós**

Tras la gran ceremonia el estadio fue vaciándose poco a poco, ya no habían más fuegos artificiales, las luces que lo iluminaban comenzaron a apagarse. Un helicóptero nos espera, nos llevará de vuelta a Ciudad Luminalia, al laboratorio del profesor Sycamore, donde habrá una gran fiesta para celebrar a Ash.

El helicóptero había tardado exactamente nada en llegar a Luminalia y aún menos en dejar al campeón y compañía en el laboratorio, todo estaba listo, Ash entró al profesor donde todo mundo lo esperaba para felicitarlo.

Tras unos minutos que parecieron ser horas, Ash había sido felicitado por prácticamente todo el mundo, entonces apareció un grupo de personas las cuales no había visto.

Todos eran realmente amables, no sabía que Ash tenía tantos amigos, aunque creo que debí suponerlo, después de todo tiene ese "no sé qué" que te invita a hablar con él, a hacerlo tu amigo y en mi caso…bueno, creo que ya he dicho demasiado.

La noche avanzaba, la música estaba a tope, todo mundo era feliz, que decir de Ash, aún no aterrizaba la idea de ahora ser el campeón. Yo lo veía desde la mesa que nos dieron al lado de él, esperaba no ser tan obvia, entonces…

Serena, Serena – dijo Bonnie mientras movía mi brazo para llamar mi atención

¿Qué pasa? – pregunté volviendo en mí

¿Podrías acompañarme al baño? – no quiero ir sola

De acuerdo – dije

Mientras caminábamos rumbo al baño ninguna decía nada, bueno, solo hasta que...

Deberías decirle ya – dijo Bonnie mientras caminaba

¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas Bonnie? – pregunté, pues realmente no sabía a qué se refería.

A Ash, decirle lo que sientes por él, después de todo, ahora es el campeón y tendrá a una fila de chicas queriendo salir con él – respondió sin siquiera pensarlo

No sé de qué me estás hablando Bonnie – respondí rápidamente, pero sumamente nerviosa

Vamos Serena, ¿no creerás que te seguiremos creyendo ese cuento de que saliste de tu casa solo a buscar a Ash para devolverle su pañuelo, verdad? – Bonnie dio en el clavo, la verdad es que esa era todo lo que sabía decir cuando me preguntaban acerca de porque salí de casa tan repentinamente.

No sabía que decir, pero supongo que tampoco era necesario que dijera palabra alguna, pues el silencio que siguió a las palabras de Bonnie habló por mí.

Lo sabía – dijo – Que Ash no se diera cuenta no significa que los demás no lo haríamos, no por algo Miette te dijo lo que te dijo, ¿me equivoco?

¿Qué cómo Bonnie se había enterado?, mi error, yo se lo conté.

Al regresar a nuestra mesa vimos que alguien nos acompañaba, era una chica de cabellos y ojos azules, de inmediato se presentó.

…me llamo Dawn – dijo aquella chica – Tu debes ser Serena y tú la pequeña Bonnie

Me quedé sorprendida de que supiera nuestros nombres, así que tanto Bonnie como yo nos quedamos calladas.

Deben de preguntarse como sé sus nombres, ¿verdad?, Ash me ha contado mucho sobre ustedes, después de todo, soy su mejor amiga – dijo muy orgullosa, lo cual me dio un mal presentimiento, al parecer Dawn notó mi cara de preocupación.

Serena…no te preocupes, soy la mejor amiga de Ash, pero no más, además sé lo que sientes por él, desde Sinnoh lo podía notar - continuó

¿Ves?, te lo dije – dijo Bonnie

Ya se había dicho demasiado, no pude más que aceptar lo que sentía por él, Dawn me pidió que le contara toda la historia, conforme le iba contando Dawn no decía nada, solo sonreía más y más, al terminar la historia…

Yo no sé qué estás haciendo aquí Serena – dijo Dawn – Deberías estar ahora mismo a su lado siendo presentada como su novia y, me atrevo a decir, futura esposa.

Basta Dawn, no creo que Ash sienta lo mismo – dije – después de todo, tuvo mucho tiempo para demostrarme algo de interés y realmente no lo hizo si me pongo a pensarlo.

Ese es tú problema principal Serena, piensas las cosas mucho, Ash no es así, si quieres entrar por completo en su mundo debes hacer lo que él, debes hacer las cosas, debes actuar – respondió Dawn

En ese momento me quedé callada, era más que evidente que Dawn tenía la razón, supongo que por eso es su mejor amiga ¿no es así?

Serena… - dijo Dawn – debes hacer algo, porque si vas a pensar las cosas entonces será mejor que lo que pienses sean formas de decir adiós

_Es súper efectivo _es lo que en términos de batallas pokémon hubieran visto tras esas últimas palabras de Dawn, no había que pensar las cosas, sería ahora o nunca.

* * *

**Eso ha sido todo, espero les haya gustado, ya tengo la tercera parte lista. Debo comentarles que he decidido finalmente hacer esta historia de cuatro capitulos, por lo cual el siguiente episodio será el penultimo. Sé que es muy corto, pero quienes hayan leído "El festival de romantis" sabrán que prefiero hacerlo así para no aburrirlos y no hacer rellenos innecesarios. **

**Bueno, eso es todo de mi parte, esperen la conti el proximo jueves. **


	3. No me iré sin decir adiós

**Hola de nuevo, hoy vengo con la continuación de este fic. **

**Quiero agradecer a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme reviews, siempre me gusta leerlos, saber que piensan de mis fics, lo que les gustó y lo que no, todo eso para mejorar, al fin y al cabo sus reviews me ayudan a mejorar y a darme ánimos para seguir escribiendo, lo cual lo verán reflejado en mejores capítulos y fics. :) **

**Sin nada más que decir para empezar, aquí esta la continuación.**

* * *

La fiesta había terminado, todo mundo se había ido, algunos a dormir a un hotel cercano, otros fueron rumbo al aeropuerto para regresar a sus regiones, ese era el caso de esa chica peli azul que conocí en la fiesta, Dawn.

Afuera llovía, Bonnie y yo acompañamos a Dawn a la acera frente al laboratorio donde había un taxi que la esperaba para llevarla al aeropuerto, después de que se despidiera de Ash y volviera a felicitarlo una última vez, tomé un paraguas y la acompañamos.

Bien, aquí es donde me despido – dijo ella – me encantó conocerlas, me enorgullece decir que ahora somos amigas, espero volver a verlas pronto

Entonces Dawn se agachó lo suficiente para abrazar a Bonnie y después se levantó nuevamente para hacer lo mismo conmigo.

Animo Serena, nunca sabrás lo que pueda pasar si no lo intentas – me dijo mientras me abrazaba

Gracias Dawn – dije – eres una gran amiga

Entonces Dawn abrió la puerta de aquel Taxi Luminalia azul y entró en él, no sin antes volver a agitar su mano en forma de despedida, en unos segundos el vehículo arrancó y pronto se perdió en el laberinto que son las calles de Luminalia.

Allí va nuestra nueva amiga – dijo Bonnie

Nueva mejor amiga – dije

Entonces regresamos al laboratorio donde solo quedaban Ash, su madre, Clemont, su padre, el Profesor Sycamore, mi madre y nosotras dos.

Debo regresar a la casa, ¿vienen chicos? – dijo el padre de Bonnie y Clemont

No, queremos quedarnos un rato más – respondió Clemont

De acuerdo – respondió, entonces el señor tomó también un paraguas y se fue caminando a su casa, la cual no quedaba muy lejos del laboratorio.

Pues bien, creo que es hora de dormir, hasta mañana chicos – dijo el profesor

Buenas noches profesor – respondimos

Serena, nosotras deberíamos hacer lo mismo – dijo mi madre

Si no te molesta quiero quedarme un rato más despierta – dije

Ok, solo no te duermas muy tarde – dijo

Los dejaré solos chicos, me iré a dormir – dijo la madre de Ash la cual tomó camino hacia la habitación que nos había dado el profesor para todos los que nos quedaríamos – buenas noches

Al igual que con el profesor le devolvimos las buenas noches a la madre de Ash, solo quedábamos los cuatro, quizá por última vez reunidos, sería nuestra última noche juntos.

Amigos… – dijo Ash repentinamente – les quiero agradecer por esta aventura que hemos tenido juntos, no me gusta comparar una aventura con otra, pero esta vez debo aceptar que ha sido mi mejor viaje, después de todo, ahora soy campeón de Kalos ¿no es así?

Ash sonrío al decir eso último, realmente se le veía feliz, amaba ver esa sonrisa en su rostro, pero al recordar lo que eso significaba esa noche no pude sonreír también, para fortuna mía Ash no lo notó.

Yo también les quiero agradecer – dijo Clemont – he aprendido mucho más en este tiempo de lo que pude haber aprendido toda una vida estando solo en el gimnasio

Ahora yo, ahora yo. Yo también les doy las gracias, gracias Ash por dejarme cuidar de tus pokémon y enseñarme muchas cosas que sé que me ayudarán cuando pueda iniciar mi viaje como tú, a ti hermanito por hacerme reír con tus inventos fallidos, por darme a cuidar a Dedenne y por dejarme acompañarte – Bonnie hizo una pausa después de eso, se acercó a mí y me abrazó – gracias Serena por cuidarme tanto, nos hemos hecho muy amigas y espero que nos sigamos viendo, gracias por compartir conmigo todos tus secretos, espero que tu sueño se haga realidad.

Otra vez…ese "súper efectivo" me golpeó con todo, ¿realmente era el final de todo? ¿realmente no volvería a ver a mis amigos?

Yo…yo…creo que ahora es mi turno, ¿no es cierto? – dije con una voz un poco entrecortada – Gracias Clemont por ayudarme a producir mi primer vídeo de Pokévisión con tus inventos, realmente has sido de mucha ayuda, espero que te sigas esmerando para que esas explosiones sigan siendo menos frecuentes, Bonnie, gracias, no sé qué decirte, eres mi mejor amiga, no pude haber tenido una mejor amiga que tú, eres pequeña pero eres muy inteligente, yo también quiero que tú también cumplirás tu sueño y sé que lo harás.

Después de esto me quedé callada, sabía que el ultimo a quien agradecería sería a Ash, pero no tenía palabras para hacerlo, no quería decirle adiós, ¿pero que debía hacer?, el tiempo se me había agotado y tras las últimas palabras que nos dijo Ash no había nada en su voz ni en sus palabras que indicara que él me quisiera de la forma en que yo a él, ni remotamente cerca.

Buscaba y buscaba en mi corazón formas de decirle adiós, filtrando cada una de mis palabras para no confesarle mis sentimientos, tras unos segundos más por fin las tenía. _No me iría sin decirle adiós._

Ash…

* * *

**Un poco corto, lo sé, pero espero les haya gustado. Les informo que de 4 capítulos lo extenderé uno más, ahora serán 5, por lo que el siguiente episodio no será el final. **

**Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios. Nos vemos el próximo miércoles. **


	4. El adiós será la despedida

**Hey!, pues bueno. Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior, aunque mi grafica parece decir que sí, pues se rompió mi anterior record de views en un solo día que anteriormente tenía el ultimo episodio de _"El Festival de Romantis" _que era de 357 views y ahora este tuvo...428. Gracias a todos los que lo leyeron, espero que este se acerque a ese numero o quizá lo rebase. ;)**

**En fin, como ya lo sabrán este no es el ultimo episodio como estaba previsto, es el penúltimo...el siguiente será el episodio final, aún estoy escribiéndolo, pues tiene que ser un final que les guste tanto o más que el de_"El Festival de Romantis", _aunque si soy sincero, será muy, muy difícil de superarlo.**

**Sin quitarles más el tiempo, aquí el episodio 4 de 5**

* * *

Todo viaje tiene su final, toda historia también, nuestro viaje por Kalos no era la excepción, ahora estaba frente a mis amigos, en la última noche que quizá estaríamos los 4 juntos en mucho, mucho tiempo. La última noche que lo vería a él, a ese chico que hace años conocí en un campamento de verano, a quien ya dije adiós una vez y estaba a punto de hacerlo por segunda vez.

Ash… - dije con mi voz aún más cortada que al agradecer a Bonnie y Clemont por el viaje – Yo te quiero agradecer muchas cosas, el hacerlo me llevaría toda la vida y aún así no terminaría de hacerlo como se debe, por eso quiero que sepas que este tiempo que he pasado contigo ha sido el mejor de mi vida, vivimos mucho junto a Bonnie y Clemont, pasamos de ser desconocidos a amigos, de amigos a grandes amigos y de grandes amigos a ser una familia. Una familia que pasó por muchas cosas, de las cuales aprendíamos…de las cuales aprendí. Cuando salí de mi casa para devolverte tu pañuelo yo era una chica que no tenía una meta clara, pero que en este viaje que formado y he avanzado mucho para hacerlo posible, tú me has enseñado mucho, me has enseñado a nunca rendirme, a no dejarme caer cuando piense que no hay razón para seguir adelante.

Más aún, volviste a ayudarme en un nuevo campamento, cuando nuevamente por un error mío caí hacia ese barranco tú no dudaste en darme tu mano para evitar que me hiciera daño, aunque esto te pusiera en peligro a ti también, aunque eso te lastimó tu pie, puedo decir que me has salvado no una, sino dos veces.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis palabras en ese momento que me descuidé de mis acciones físicas, dejé que mis parpados dejaran escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, esta vez no pasaron desapercibidas por Ash, yo seguía hablando, esto no duraría mucho tiempo, pues en un momento Ash pasó de estar frente a mí para más cerca de mí y darme un abrazo...

…eso fue todo, no pude continuar, mi voz se cortó de golpe, sumergí mi cabeza en su hombro y dejé caer más lágrimas.

Serena – dijo él sin apartarse de mí – yo también te voy a extrañar

_"__Golpe crítico" _estaba realmente viviendo una despedida, y el que Ash me dijera que me extrañaría era una buena noticia por un lado, pero tenía un gran lado negativo, Ash me decía que se iría, era el mayor indicativo que él no compartía mi sentir. Fue entonces que hice lo que nunca hubiera pensado hacer si es que él me llegaba a abrazar como lo estaba haciendo, me aparté de él…

…me aparté de él y eché a correr rumbo a la salida del laboratorio, seguía lloviendo afuera, no me importaba mojarme, las gotas de lluvia hacían pasar mis lágrimas desapercibidas de los demás transeúntes de las calles de Luminalia.

Tras unos minutos de correr llegué a la Torre Prisma, la lluvía parecía amainar, como fuera, ya me había mojado bastante así que realmente no me importaba mojarme más, algo que al parecer solo alentó al clima a volver a empeorar, pues en unos minutos comenzó a llover con mayor intensidad de la antes, entonces vi una banca cercana y con mis fuerzas restantes me senté en ella.

Allí estaba yo, a los pies de la Torre Prisma, la lluvia no cesaba, pero eso no impedía que las luces que la iluminan la hicieran lucir esplendorosa ante la ciudad, no por algo es llamada "la ciudad de las luces". En ese momento comencé a pensar en todo lo que había vivido en ese viaje, en todas las veces que soñaba con que Ash ganara la liga y que en ese momento el aceptaba que me amaba, que me besaba y me hacía la chica más feliz de todo el mundo, pero resultó que mis sueños no eran más que eso…sueños.

Pero entonces a mi mente se invadió con algo que no había pensado, ok, Ash no me amaba, no como algo más que su amiga, ¿realmente era Ash el malo de la historia al darme su apoyo y cariño incondicional?, si bien Ash no compartía mis sentimientos al menos sus gestos conmigo eran sinceros. Y yo, al querer más estaba cometiendo un error al no aceptarlo. No quería perder a Ash otra vez, así que si el ser sólo su amiga y llegar a ver como algún día él tendría a alguien más era el precio a pagar por seguirlo teniendo en mi vida, estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo.

Como quiera que fuera, no pensaba volver al laboratorio, no tenía el valor para regresar allí tras la escena que había hecho. Tenía que ir a algún lugar quizá el centro pokémon era opción aunque conociéndolos seguramente me buscarían allí, ¿un hotel?, quizá, pero debía apresurarme para que no llegaran antes que yo, sobre todo para poder decirles a los empleados que aunque me buscaran dijeran que no estaba allí.

Así lo hice, llegue al hotel más cercano y pedí una habitación, tras una explicación corta y sin grandes detalles del porque no quería que revelaran que estaba allí por fin pude entrar a una habitación.

El lugar era tranquilo, no era el hotel más lujoso de Luminalia, tampoco es como si pudiera pagarlo realmente, pero se veía la Torre Prisma por la ventana, nuevamente me puse a pensar si estaba tomando la decisión correcta…quizá para mí no, pero debía hacerlo.

Después de tomar una ligera cena por fin me recosté y me quedé dormida. Y soñé nuevamente, lo soñé y entonces lo supe...tenía que despedirme de él.

* * *

**Eso ha sido todo, espero les haya gustado. Agradeceré sus reviews, favs y follows.**

**Nos vemos el proximo miercoles con el final de _"Los Últimos Días A Tu Lado"_**


	5. KISEKI

**Hola nuevamente amigo(a)s mio(a)s de Fanfiction, pues bueno, les traigo el final de esta historia, espero les sea de su agrado.**

**Agradezco sus reviews, me tomaré el tiempo de responder los reviews que puedan dejar para este episodio final, gracias por acompañarme en este fic, sobre todo a aquellos que me siguen desde el anterior que ya he mencionado muchas veces. :)**

**En fin, los dejo con el final.**

* * *

**KISEKI**

La mañana había llegado rápidamente, al contrario del día anterior ahora no se veía ni una sola nube en el cielo, eso fue lo primero que vi al despertar.

Tras levantarme de la cama fui a tomar un baño y luego comí unos macaron que había preparado el día anterior antes de todo lo que pasó, después saqué a mis pokemón para que ellos también desayunaran, solo que esta vez parecían no tener hambre, me veían de reojo mientras daban pequeños bocados a sus pokelitos. Yo sabía muy bien que esa falta de apetito no era coincidencia, mis pokémon sabían que algo andaba mal, después de todo no veían a los chicos por ningún lado.

Era hora de afrontarlo, tenía que regresar al laboratorio a despedirme de Ash, a ofrecer alguna clase de explicación por lo que pasó, aunque realmente si deseaba que las cosas quedaran bien entre nosotros dos tenía que inventar una mentira.

Regresé a mis pokémon a sus pokeballs y me dirigí a la salida de la habitación, entonces bajé a la recepción del hotel y entonces vi a alguien que conocía, mejor dicho, a un par de personas que conocía…Bonnie y Clemont, no hace falta decir que me quedé congelada al verlos.

¿Ves?, te dije que mi invento funcionaría – dijo Clemont a Bonnie

Pues vaya, eso si que es un milagro me alegra que haya funcionado en un momento como este – respondió Bonnie

Chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunté

Pues…- decía Clemont antes de ser interrumpido por Bonnie.

La misma pregunta te podemos hacer a ti – dijo Bonnie algo molesta

Yo…yo – trababa de decir algo pero no podía, aún no me había dado tiempo de inventar alguna excusa.

Sé que estás pensando en alguna excusa, así que ahórrate tus mentiras Serena, ya me harté – dijo Bonnie ahora más molesta. Fue algo que me sorprendió, ver a una niña de su edad diciéndome tal cosa, actuando como alguien mayor a su edad, actuando con mucho más agallas de las que yo que soy mucho mayor que ella no tengo.

Bonnie, tranquila – dijo Clemont tratando de calmar a su hermana menor

¡No!, tengo derecho a reclamarle, Clemont, no sabes cuantas noches Serena y yo hablamos y hablamos y yo traté de darle ánimos, de decirle que fuera positiva y mirala, resultó tan cobarde que se fue en lugar de decirle a Ash de una buena vez lo que siente por él – continuó

Wow…espera, ¿Qué? – dijo Clemont sorprendido – ¿Serena siente algo por Ash?

¿No lo sabías? – dijo Bonnie – Por Arceus, es más que obvio, ¿Qué ustedes los hombres no se dan cuenta de nada?, entonces estás diciéndome yo siendo tan pequeña sé más que tú de estas cosas

Pues, eso parece – dijo Clemont – Serena, yo no sé que decir, yo no sabía de esto así que temo que debo darle la razón a Bonnie, debiste decirle a Ash lo que sientes por él.

¿Dónde está? – pregunté a los hermanos

Debe estar en el laboratorio…espero – respondió Clemont

¿Esperas? – pregunté extrañada

Si, hoy parte de nuevo a Kanto, lo hará muy cansado de hecho, pues estuvo buscándote toda la noche, pero como no hubo rastro tuyo supuso que no querías hablar con él – continúo

No dije nada, solo salí corriendo con rumbo al laboratorio, esperaba que Ash aún estuviera allí. Bonnie y Clemont corrieron tras de mí…bueno, en realidad solo Bonnie pues Clemont nunca había sido bueno para correr.

Me sorprendí a mi misma corriendo nuevamente por las calles de Luminalia, pero esta vez la razón era completamente diferente, en la noche corría para escapar de la situación, ahora la afrontaba, no buscaría ninguna excusa, solo iría y diría a Ash como me sentía y me disculparía de haber actuado tan mal.

Esta vez el camino se me hizo más largo que en la noche, pero tras unos minutos logré llegar al laboratorio. No hace falta decir que entre de inmediato y causando bastante ruido al abrir de golpe la puerta.

¡Serena! – dijo mi madre al verme - ¿Dónde te has metido señorita?

Prometo explicarlo, pero dime antes, ¿Dónde está Ash? – dije con mi aliento restante

En ese momento Bonnie entró junto con Clemont que llegó prácticamente a rastras.

Serena… – dijo mi madre - …Ash ya se fue, hace media hora que salió con rumbo al aeropuerto, ya debe haber llegado y por lo que sé no faltaba mucho para que su avión saliera.

Quizá fue por el cansancio pero también por lo que sentí al escuchar esas palabras de mi madre que caí de rodillas al suelo, no había más, no me había despedido de él, la última imagen que recordará de mí es el de una cobarde.

Hija… - escuché a mi mamá - ¿en realidad lo amas tanto?

¿Mi mamá lo sabía?, pero si yo no le había dicho nada, de hecho esa era la razón por la cual evitaba hablar excesivamente de Ash cuando llamaba a casa. Quizá Bonnie pudo haberle dicho.

Sí hija, lo sé, me di cuenta en el momento que vi a Ash por primera vez en el videoteléfono, ¿crees que no me acordaba de él?...y sí Serena, lo conocí porque el Profesor Oak me dijo que él te había llevado de vuelta al campamento. Debo decir que no hay acto que demuestre más amor hacia alguien que dejar todo e irse sin saber nada más que su nombre a buscarle y eso fue lo que hiciste – dijo ella – Ahora levántate hija.

Mi madre me extendió la mano y yo la tomé, justo como cuando, esperen…

__(Hace unos años, Campamento del Profesor Oak, Pueblo Paleta, Kanto)__

_Serena: ¡No funciona!, no puedo pararme._

_Ash: Nunca te rindas hasta el final_

_"…__nunca te rindas hasta el final", _eso es.

Salí a la calle nuevamente y paré al primer taxi que encontré sin que mi madre ni nadie pudiera reaccionar.

¡Al aeropuerto, rápido! – dije sin titubear

Necesitaba de un verdadero milagro para llegar antes de que él se fuera, tras unos momentos recibí una llamada en mi holomisor.

Saliste tan rápido que no me dejaste decirte, Ash tomará su vuelo en 15 minutos, está en la puerta 8 – dijo mi madre – Suerte hija

Los minutos me pasaron como horas, al llegar pagué tan rápido que ni siquiera esperé el cambio, solo corrí a buscar a Ash…entonces.

El vuelo 432 con destino a Kanto ha despegado.

Tanto para nada, Ash se había ido, quizá estén pensando que debería haber tomado el siguiente vuelo, pues no hay siguiente vuelo, solo hay un vuelo para Kanto cada 3 días. Detrás de mí estaba el taxista, el cual venía a darme mi cambio.

No hay necesidad – dije – volveremos a Luminalia

Pues bien, aquí estoy, en el mismo taxi que me trajo al aeropuerto regreso al laboratorio…me duele el corazón, no puedo decir nada más porque es justo lo que siento, él se ha ido y quizá no lo vuelva a ver.

Gracias – dije al taxista tras pagarle la vuelta al laboratorio

Entro al laboratorio, donde mi madre me recibe de inmediato.

Hija… – me dice, yo no digo nada, solo dejo caer mi cabeza en su pecho y comienzo a llorar

Serena, ¿Por qué lloras? – escucho detrás de mí – Sabes que nunca me ha gustado verte triste.

No puede ser, no, mi mente me está jugando una mala pasada…no quiero voltear la mirada, pero ¿y si es?

Con mucho miedo volteo la mirada…allí está él, no está en un vuelo rumbo a Kanto, él está aquí, en Kalos, en el laboratorio y frente a mí…Ash está aquí.

¿Creiste que me iría así como así? – dice él – Serena, yo…

No me importa lo que tenga que decirme, no me importa nada más, solo corro hacía el y caigo en sus brazos…

…

¿Qué ha pasado?, esto es…un milagro. Ash y yo estamos besándonos. No puede ser cierto, es otro sueño mío, seguramente me quedé dormida en el taxi, si, debe ser eso.

¡Auch! – digo al sentir un piquete en mi brazo, inmediatamente Ash se separa de mí y dice…

…eso fue para que sepas que no estás soñando Serena.

No digo nada, solo sonrió y me dejo abrazar por él…por mi Ash.

¿Qué es un milagro?, un milagro tiene muchos significados según a quien se lo preguntes, pero quizá el mejor significado que he oído es: "_un milagro es lo que parece imposible pero de todos modos sucede_" y ahora que me ha pasado, sé que eso es cierto.

Todo viaje tiene su final, toda historia también, nuestro viaje por Kalos no era la excepción, pero ahora, una nueva aventura acaba de comenzar. Habían mil y un formas de decir adiós, pero la mejor forma de decir adiós, era no hacerlo.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**Eso ha sido todo, espero les haya gustado leerlo como a mí el escribirlo, como ya lo dije responderé a sus reviews, porque, como lo he dicho antes, estos me ayudan a saber que hago bien y que puedo mejorar para que ustedes pasen un buen rato leyéndome. **

**...los espero este sabado con el epilogo...¿creían que era el final?, pues no, esta historia tiene un poco más que dar, no mucho, pero creo que les gustará.**


	6. Epílogo: Sueños Y Aventuras

**¡Wow!, antes de todo, gracias, muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo que he visto transformado en views, favs, follows y reviews. Rompí mi récord de views y fue destrozado por completo llegando a los 669 en un día. He respondido a sus reviews sobre el ultimo capitulo y lo seguiré haciendo con los que me quieran dejar en este epílogo.**

**Por cierto, para quienes preguntaban que es "Kiseki", es el japonés para "milagro", quizá algunos habrán notado que esa frase aparece en los juegos Pokémon X &amp; Y.**

**Sé lo que vienen a leer y es lo que les dejo, es muy corto, pero espero lo disfruten.**

**PD: Recomiendo leerlo escuchando esto, es de Youtube (/watch?v=7J-sxqqHFnc)  
**

* * *

**_"Los Últimos Días A Tu Lado" _**

**_Epílogo: Sueños y Aventuras._**

**_(15 años después - Estadio de la liga Pokémon de Kalos 9:00 pm)_**

Heme aquí, como hace varios años atrás, sentada en un asiento en el encuentro final de la Liga Kalos, el campeón enfrenta a la nueva contendiente al título.

Sé que has llegado muy lejos, ¿pero tendrás lo que se necesita? – dice él

Claro que sí, después de todo, aprendí casi todo lo que sé de ti y también de mi hermano– dice la retadora

Así es, hace años Ash no es derrotado en el encuentro final de la Liga Kalos, después de lo que pasó entre nosotros él decidió no dejar vacante su título de campeón, ahora él y yo vivimos solos en una pequeña casa de Ciudad Luminalia…cuando él no está ocupado atendiendo sus obligaciones de campeón y yo las mías como performer, o cuando no estamos de compras en las boutiques o cenando en algún restaurante, claro está.

¿Olvidé decir que él y yo nos casamos hace ya dos años?

Pues bien Bonnie…creo que es hora del show – dice Ash

Vamos Bonnie, tú puedes – dice Clemont que está a mi lado

Si, vamos Bonnie – digo

¿Apoyas a Bonnie? – me pregunta Clemont curioso

Claro…después de todo, ser campeón le quita mucho tiempo a Ash y bueno, se podría decir que ahora más que nunca lo necesitaré a mi lado por unos cuantos meses – digo

Serena…¿acaso tú…? – me dice mi amigo

Si – respondo con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro

El encuentro de la gran final de la Liga Pokémon de Kalos entre el campeón por 15 años consecutivo Ash Ketchum y la retadora Bonnie está por empezar, las reglas ya les han sido explicadas – dice el referí - ¡Que la batalla empiece!

…sólo esperen a que le diga a Ash que va a ser padre. Espero se ponga muy feliz, tanto como mi madre y la de él cuando se los conté. No importa si es niño o niña, no veo la hora de que venga a este hermoso mundo que llamamos hogar y que tenga, al igual que todos nosotros, _sueños y aventuras..._y pensar que creí que esos días eran _Los Últimos Días A Tu Lado._

**_FIN._**

* * *

**Amigos y amigas mías eso ha sido todo por esta historia, espero les haya gustado, ya lo he dicho, pero les agradezco por acompañarme en esta corta historia. Espero volver pronto con otra nueva historia que sea igual o mejor que esta, cosa que cada vez me es más difícil. :D**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**JeSuisAngel**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen...de ser así Ash y Serena ya estarían juntos. XD**


End file.
